


Longing

by Dynamicoverride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: Lance and Keith are stuck in a debriefing both itching to get back to their rooms. Lance can't get Keith's lips out of his head, while Keith can't stop thinking about Lance's ass. Once the debriefing is over, they each head to their respective rooms to fantasize about each other.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at smut of any kind. It's not great, but it's better than the first draft of this fic. :)
> 
> If I'm missing any tags, please let me know.

**************************************************

Lance POV

**************************************************

 

Lance couldn’t concentrate on the debriefing that was going on around him. He knew he should be paying attention, and he was honestly trying his hardest. It’s not his fault that he’s mesmerized by Keith’s lips. Keith has what Lance likes to think are the perfect lips. They’re the perfect combination of kissable and pouty. Their natural colour is a perfect compliment to Keith’s pale skin tone. 

 

Lance first really noticed Keith’s lips a few months ago when they were on Anerth for a banquet in Voltron’s honor. Keith was sitting across from him drinking some sort of cocktail with a straw. Seeing the way his lips wrapped around the straw short circuited something in Lance’s brain. Lance always knew he was bi, but he was always more attracted to women. Well, until now that is. He spent the rest of the banquet stealthily watching Keith as he talked to people and drank for the rest of the evening.

 

He keeps sneaking glances at Keith throughout the debriefing. A few times he sees Keith looking back at him. Lance turns away quickly whenever he notices Keith looking at him. He doesn’t need Keith noticing and questioning what Lance is looking at. Lance shakes his head to get the thought of Keith out of his mind and pay attention to Shiro. It works for a few minutes until Keith starts talking. Lance watches as Keith’s lips move and and wonders what else he can do with those lips. What Lance wouldn’t give to find out. Lance has to stop thinking about it as his pants start to get a little bit tighter. The last thing he needs is to pop a boner in the middle of a debriefing. 

 

Luckily for him, the debriefing doesn’t last much longer. Lance is quick to stand and run out of the room before anyone sees that he's half hard. He hears Hunk calling out to him as he speeds down the hall. Not knowing or caring at the moment what Hunk said, Lance shouts back that he’ll catch up with him later. He doesn’t slow down and he makes it back to his room in record time. The door slams shut behind him and he locks it quickly. He takes off his shirt and flops over on the bed, rolling onto his back. He’s breathing heavy from the combination of running to his room and the thoughts of Keith filling his head. Suddenly he hears another door slam shut nearby. For a split second he wonders who that was, but this thoughts quickly go back to Keith. 

 

He thinks about Keith’s lips during the debriefing. The way they were pursed when Shiro told him that he reacted too quickly and needs to ask questions first. He had fought the urge to try to kiss that look off his face. But when he was told that his risk paid off, Keith smiled. His smile made his eyes light up in a way that warmed Lance’s soul. Lance wants to know what he has to do to be the reason Keith smiles. Every time he tries, Keith just thinks that Lance is making fun of him because of the rivalry that Lance started back at the Garrison. Why did he have to start that damn rivalry?

 

He had changed into his street clothes before the debriefing and he was regretting the constraint they provided. He moved his hand down to unbutton and unzip his jeans and sighed as the pressure on his dick was relieved. He decided to remove his pants at the same time to save time later. Lance palmed himself through his boxers still imagining Keith’s lips. He thought about what Keith’s lips tasted like. Did they taste like the last meal he ate? Or did they have a taste utterly unique to Keith? He wondered if they were as soft as they looked? How would they feel against Lance’s lips, or better yet his dick?

 

The thought made Lance’s dick jump in his boxers. Looking down, Lance noticed a wet spot of precum on his boxers already. He took the opportunity to remove them before they got too messy. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer. It took a moment of rummaging around but he found the lube he picked up from the Earth store at the space mall. 

 

He poured some into his hand and warmed it. A hiss escaped his lips as he touched his dick. He thought back to Keith and imagined the his lips wrapped around his dick. Imagining Keith’s lidded eyes as he swallows Lance down. Lance moans as his strokes become steady, the lube allowing his hand to move smoothly. His hand was nothing compared to the warmth of a mouth, but it would have to do. His free hand runs across his chest and tweaks his nipples. The sensation makes Lance arch off the bed a little. Lance lets a moan slip though his lips as he shuts his eyes and keeps thinking of Keith’s lips. 

 

Lance continues to play with his nipples as his breathing becomes heavier. Another soft moan escapes his lips. He wonders if Keith sucks dick like he fights. Is he fast and intense, or slow and sensual? As he thrusts up into his hand, he imagines looking down and seeing Keith between his legs. Lance softly moans Keith’s name.

 

He stops stroking his dick to grab more lube, making sure that the fingers on his free hand are covered. He takes the index finger on his free hand and slowly circles his rim. He presses one finger in up to the knuckle. He starts to stretch himself to fit another finger. It doesn’t take long before he’s pressing a second finger into his hole. Once the second finger is in, he starts working his dick again. The combination of the stretch and stroking his dick makes him moan Keith’s name again.

 

Lance has done this enough that he finds his prostate quickly. The sensation causes him to thrust up into his hand again. He starts moaning Keith’s name louder with every thrust against his prostate. Knowing he’s close and won’t last much longer, he strokes his dick faster and thrusting against his prostate harder. Soon he’s almost screaming Keith’s name. 

 

It’s not much longer before Lance cums. As cum splatters across his chest he screams Keith’s name. He removes his fingers from his hole and strokes his dick as he rides through his orgasm. When he comes down from his high, he realizes that he screamed Keith’s name when he came. He really hopes no one heard him. Lance spends a couple minutes laying in bed before getting up. He knows he has a limited amount of time before someone comes knocking on his door to ask why he sprinted out of the debriefing so quickly.

 

He cleans up and gets dressed again. He sighs to himself and wonders how many more times this is going to happen. This isn’t the first time Keith’s lips caused him to lock himself in his room to pleasure himself, and it certainly won’t be the last. 

  
  


**************************************************

Keith POV

**************************************************

 

Normally Keith doesn’t mind the debriefings that follow every mission, he even looks forward to them. He takes any feedback he gets seriously, especially when it comes from Shiro. This time though his mind wanders to other things. And those other things all involve Lance’s ass. Keith hasn’t seen an ass quite like Lance’s, not on another man anyways. It’s just so round and perky, Keith bets he could bounce a quarter off of it.

 

The first time he really noticed Lance’s ass was during training a few months ago. They were all stretching before sparring. Keith looked towards Lance and got an eyeful while Lance was bending touching his toes. Keith’s breath caught in his throat when he saw how round and perfect Lance’s ass was. He hasn’t been able to get it out of his head since.

 

During the debriefing, Keith kept thinking about the glimpses of Lance’s ass he managed to sneak during the mission. He made a few mistakes that Shiro is berating him for now. He tries his hardest to pay attention to Shiro but it’s difficult with the image of Lance in his mind. He swears that he sees Lance looking at him throughout the debriefing. He puts the thought out of his mind, instead trying to pay attention. He’s probably looking at Keith because of that stupid rivalry he started at the Garrison. The more Keith thinks about Lance, the harder his cock gets. He curses himself for staying in his Paladin armour for the debriefing. The tight stretchy material does nothing to hide his current situation. Keith prays that no one notices, he doesn’t want to explain why he has a boner during the debriefing.

 

The moment that the debriefing is over, he sees Lance run out of the room before anyone stands up. He would wonder what’s going on with Lance, but he has his own problem to deal with at the moment. Keith waits for everyone to leave the meeting room before getting up. Using the excuse of wanting to rest an extra few minutes. The moment that everyone has left, he gets up and makes a break for his room before anyone can notice the boner he’s sporting. When he makes it to his room, he slams the door shut and locks it behind him.

 

Keith immediately removes his Paladin armour, leaving only the stretchy undersuit. He unzips the suit and pulls it down over his shoulders, revealing his chest. He keeps pulling it down to his ankles and steps out of it. Having gone commando today, he’s happy he doesn’t have the extra layer of underwear to remove. He lays on the bed and digs around his nightstand drawer for his lube, spreading is onto his hand once he finds it. Being the type to get straight to the point, he grips his cock and start stroking it quickly. 

 

He imagines Lance’s ass and how it looks when he’s crouched down in a sniping position. Keith closes his eyes and moans as his hand strokes his cock. Everytime he softly moans Lance’s name, his cock twitches and gets a little bit harder. He bites his lip as he pictures Lance riding him reverse cowgirl, his round ass bouncing on Keith’s cock. What would Lance’s ass feel like when he cums? Keith tightens his grip on his cock to simulate Lance’s hole tightening when he cums. This brings Keith right to the edge. Not wanting for the fantasy to end yet, he slows down and edges himself.

 

Keith strokes his cock slowly, still thinking about Lance’s ass. Was it really as soft as it looked? What kind of noises would Lance make if Keith ate him out? Keith whines at the thought of spreading Lance’s cheeks apart and having his tongue deep in Lance’s ass. Would Lance be screaming in pleasure or moaning softly?

 

Keith starts stroking himself quicker as he pictures Lance going down on him as Keith eats his ass. He unconsciously starts thrusting up into his hand at the thought. He closes his eyes as he moans Lance’s name just a little bit louder. He tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs it hard. It only takes a few minutes before Keith feels like he’s going to cum again. He slows down one more time, choosing to flip over and thrust against the bed while he strokes himself.

 

Having the mattress giving him more friction, Keith thrusts harder into his hand. His moans get louder and soon he’s almost shouting Lance’s name while he imagines fucking into him from behind. He can picture seeing his cock disappear into Lance’s perfect ass, he swears he can hear Lance screaming his name. Keith can feel himself about to cum again and instead of slowing down, he squeezes his cock harder to simulate Lance cumming and thrusts his hips faster. He repeats Lance’s name as he gets close, getting louder each time until he screams Lance’s name when he cums. Due to edging himself, Keith sees white as he cums all over his hand and the mattress. His strokes slow down as he rides out his orgasm.

 

It takes him a minute to realize that he screamed Lance’s name. Hoping no one was around to hear him, Keith gets out of bed to clean himself up. When he leaves the bathroom, he throws on a pair of boxers and removes any blankets and sheets that have cum on them. As he throws them into the laundry chute, he wonders how many times this is going to happen.  He doesn’t know, but he does know that Lance’s ass may be the death of him.


End file.
